Large off-road machines designed to carry huge loads of dirt, or similar material are of such size that a ladder is required for an operator of the machines to climb up to the vehicle cab and to permit the operator to climb down off the machine. The lower end of such ladder must be close to the ground to permit the operator to easily, comfortably and safely step up to the first step and to thereby reach succeeding steps so that the operator can expeditiously climb up to the cab elevation. For this reason, the first step of a ladder for such a machine must preferably be not more than approximately 20 to 26 inches from ground level. Since the terrain over which large earth or ore carrying machines must travel is frequently littered with rocks, large clumps of dirt or ore or generally uneven ground, a problem arises in that a fixed ladder extending close to the ground frequently encounters such objects and if the ladder is formed of a solid structural member, the ladder will be bent and permanently damaged. Consequently, maintaining safe ladders for use by an operator to mount onto or off of a large off-road machine has been a serious problem. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved flexible ladder for use on moving conveyances which affords a means of safe usage by the operator to mount onto or off of large off-road machines and which is not easily damaged when obstructions are encountered by the ladder.